


World's Apart

by Ki_Ki_Chi



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alien Culture, Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Secrets, Heartbreak, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Irken, M/M, Multi, Parent-Child Relationship, Romance, Saving the World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_Ki_Chi/pseuds/Ki_Ki_Chi
Summary: [Inspired by an AU called Eyesore]Zim at the age of 10 is given a every important mission by the Almighty Purple Tallest, to travel to a planet called Earth and see if it can all life forms.Zim will soon learn that not everything stays the same, Zim will not only try to save his new found home, but will always try to save the home he was once raised in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so here's the Link to the eyesore au 
> 
>  
> 
> [https://www.deviantart.com/radiodemondust/journal/InvaderZim-headcanon-info-Timeline-added-678736287]
> 
> It's a really good Au! But some clarifications here, this story is inspired by it, not based by it so this story will be totally different from the Au.
> 
> So please check out this au! It has a lot of lore behind it.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Gentle Hands**

* * *

 

 

 

The path leading to Almighty Tallest Purple's scenteray lit up, glowing water lilys danced the water giving it a bright purple hue. And sparkles danced around the place, the path was truly more comfortable then Tallest Red ship.

 

Zim was called down by the Tallest himself for something very important, at first Zim was nervous. Tallest Purple has been with Zim ever since he was a smeet, taking care of him, loving him, as if he was his carrier.

 

Tallest Purple was closes thing he had to....to a mother, and Zim didn't want to throw away that. So he obeyed everything Tallest Purple told him, even if his Tallest didn't like it.

 

After reach to the door, Zim gives it a knock and heard a soft, and gentle voice saying "Come in"

 

Sin slowly walks into the room, the room had animals from different planets running around or relaxing, the room had floating water lilies surrounding and there stood in the middle Tallest Purple on his thrown eating what looks to be like a strawberry cheesecake.

 

"Zim, my sweet smeet~ come here"

 

Zim folowed the directions and kneeled to his Tallest.

 

"You called my Tallest?" Zim said in a respectful tone, Purple sets down his sweet and pats Zims head.

 

"No need to call me Tallest Zim, and yes I did call for you" with that Tallest Purple gets up before walking around the room looking at a hologram of a planet.

 

"You see Zim, me and my followers have recently discovered a very beautiful planet called 'Earth' that contains many beautiful things on it"

 

Zim nods knowing how much his Tallest loved all life forms "So I'm sending you, one of my most trusted followers to go down to Earth and explore it, and see if it is able to provide all life on there" Purple said softly.

 

Zims nods before getting up "I see, so it's like an Inavders mission except-" 

 

"Except there will be no conquering or distorting of the planet" Purple said in a slight disgusted voice.

 

Zim sighs "My tallest i-i I wish I could help you on with Tallest Red..." Zim said sadly.

 

Purple nods slowly letting a sad smile seep through "I know Zim, it's just...i can't put you in the hands of Red. As my Co ruler I'm supposed to trust him but.....his actions are questionable and so I can only so so much under his watch, but now Zim you are given a mission that will change your views and how you see other life forms" Purple said hastily.

 

Zim nods "Then when do I leave?" 

 

"At the second moon sweep, I will also give you a small travelers ship and a Gir to help accompany you"

 

Zim nods before bowing his head and turning to leave, b it he stops once Purple adds something.

 

"And Zim, be careful, I don't anything bad happening to my sweet smeet" 

 

Zim blushes and smiled before nodding, he goes out the door with a new hope in his heart.

 

 

[End]

 

 


	2. Chapter 2: Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Zim takes off to Earth, he starts to have flashbacks expressing his homesickness

* * *

 

Chapter 2: Mother

* * *

 

 

**"Zim please calm down my sweet smeet" Tallest Purple said as he set down Zim in a small carrier. The smeet was gigling and smiling, he didn't seem to want to go to sleep.**

 

**"Oh Zim, your too energetic! You sleep when your suppose to be up and stay awake when your suppose to be alseep!" Tallest Purple cooed down to Zim.**

 

**Suddenly the door open to show Tak, she looked panic "My Tallest please forgive me! Tallest Red ships just pull up and he's requesting to see you"**

 

**Tallest Purple freezes "Oh Gog, Tak! Take Zim and hide him in one of the storage rooms, please keep him at bay while i talk to Red"**

 

**Tak nodded before taking the carrier out of Purples hand, Zim peered out of the carrier "Ma....?"**

 

**"I'll be back my sweet smeet, be good to Tak"**

 

**That was last time Zim saw his caretaker for the whole day, Tak took care of him. Zim felt alone and scared, he didn't like the big scary red irken.**

 

**When his caretaker came back he was crying, Tak and Scoodge** **quickly** **comforted him.**

 

**"My tallest why are you in tears!?" Tak said, Purple whipped his eyes "Red he....he took over another planet, without me knowing! We argued all day and night! I can't bear to see him so I banished him from my sanctuary until I lifted it"**

 

**Zim looked more concerned, what was going on?**

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Zim started at the ship in front of him, he sighed before looking back at the other irkens running around, readying his departure. Zim blinked his eyes before staring out into space again, another memory hitting him.

 

* * *

 

**"Red...?"**

 

**"Yes...."**

 

**"How do you feel....about a smeet"**

 

**Red looked at Purple in amusement "A smeet? Like one of our own?"**

 

**"Or adopted..."**

 

**"Well I don't mind them but, they can be a handful, we'd need a nanny to take care of them because of our schedules"**

 

**Purple flinched 'S more like yours, is take care of them all day without you there....Gog I'm doing it now!'**

 

**"But why bring it up Pur?" Red asked him while looking up from his files.**

 

**Purple shivered "Nothing just.....thinking of some things..." Purple turned back to his computer and didn't speak to Red.**

 

**'He's nuetral..... that's a good thing right? Oh I just don't want him to hurt Zim...'**

 

**~**

 

**Zim looked up from his homework at the sound of his bedroom door opening, there stood his Tallest.**

 

**"Zim? Am I disturbing you?" Purple asked a soft voice, Zim shook his head "No my Tallest, I'm just finishing up homework...."**

 

**Purple looked disappointed "Oh Zim...please don't call me- actually nevermind I brought up dinner..."**

 

**Purple walked up to the desk and set the plate down, it was silent until Purple spoke up.**

 

**"Zim? Your understand why I don't let you around Red right?"**

 

**"I really don't but...you commanded me not too"**

 

**Purple flinched at the word command, never would he ever want to command his sweet smeet.**

 

**"I told you Zim, not command, but please hear pleas Zim....Red is...dangerous, and he's not safe for someone so young like you to be around...so please keep distance."**

 

**Zim nods "I understand...."**

 

* * *

 

 

Zim felt tears well up 'I'm going to leave here....and leave ma all alone to deals with him.....'

 

Zim was already feeling homesick.

 

 

[End]

 

 

 

 


End file.
